


Old and new life

by Dasenkhytk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Dorks in Love, M/M, Secret Relationship, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dasenkhytk/pseuds/Dasenkhytk
Summary: Kuroo and Hinata know each other from a while back. Kuroo falls in love, but doesn't want to find out how their teams react to them.





	1. Chapter 1

"Our next match is with Nekoma." Ukai announced.

Everybody immediately started talking, about the members, about the games. There was just one person unusually quiet. Hinata sat on the floor with a strange look on his face, the name Nekoma seemed familiar to him. Suga as the first person to notice Hinata's lack of comments.

"You okay Hinata?" Suga said gently with a smile.

Hinata didn't notice Suga talking, he was too deep in his own thoughts. Maybe one of his friends went there? He couldn't remember why the name Nekoma was so important to him.

"Hinata?" Nishinoya repeated, also noticing the gingers strange state of quietness. At this point nearly everybody noticed how quiet Hinata was. Nobody knew why, but it was time to leave, so Kageyama went over to put his head in a death grip.

" Oi Dumbass!" Kageyama yelled, his hand out stretching.

However, Hinata did sense his hand coming closer to his head, so as he always had done, he dodged the hand, but what everybody else didn't know was that Hinata was extremely experienced in fighting. Hinata bad learnt how to fight from a very young age, seeing as be lived on one of the toughest street. So Hinata kicked Kageyama's legs, making him lose his balance fall. In an instant, Hinata was poised over Kageyama, preventing him using his hands, and his own hand dangerously close around Kageyama's neck. A hush fell over Karasuno, everybody too shocked to do anything. Hinata then snapped it of his state, and released Kageyama, walking out of the gym. They had finished packing up, and he was sure he could leave now.

"What was that?" Daichi asked, and everybody put in their own comments.

"That was awesome!" Nishinoya chimed.

"Think he'll teach me how to fight?" Tanaka mused.

"I didn't know Hinata could do that!" Yamaguchi exclaimed.

"Maybe he didn't realise what he was doing." Enoshita reasoned.

Kageyama kept quiet. He didn't get good grades, but he knew what just happened wasn't an accident. He had felt the bloodlust coming off Hinata, though he couldn't identify it as bloodlust. Just a strange intensity. Kageyama also wondered why Hinata walked away. If was like he was a different person. Weird. 

 

As Hinata walked down his street down to his house, he wondered what he should do. He had just shown everybody a part of him that nobody knew could exist. They didn't even know where he lived. Though, if they knew where he really lived, then they'd know he'd have to fight. He claimed over the electric fence that was never turned on, and jumped onto the rooftops. As he jumped from rooftop to rooftop, he wondered if he should pick up a couple things for food. Suddenly, he felt himself getting shoved towards the edge. There was a group of people, and after some inspection, he recognised them as one of the groups he raided for trying to break into his house. 

" You have some nerve walking in OUR territory after what you did." One of the, sneered.

Hinata ignored them and kept walking. They were so weak he didn't really need to take care if them. They were all behind their leader, so clearly the leader was the best fighter. He looked like it too, ripped, muscly, tattoos, the whole package. Hinata didn't look like much. Small, in school uniform. 

"Don't you ignore us!" The leader snarled, and then charged at Hinata. 

By second nature, Hinata spun around and sunk his foot into his stomach three times, before whipping around and locking him into a chokehold, then dragging him to the edge of the roof and throwing him off. As he took off his jacket, the thugs all saw his scars and the tattoo on his back. The leader of his own group. Everybody else backed away, then ran, useless without their leader. Hinata jumped off the roof and landed lightly, walking into a shop with food and some foundation for him to cover his scars and tattoo at volleyball practice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was going to give them powers but I'm not really sure... Idk if it's too far fetched.  
> Please tell me you're opinion, feedback is appreciated <3

Kuroo was not a morning person. Ever. Who would want to wake up early anyway? As he reached to feel the person next to him, all he felt was an empty space. As Kuroo got up, all he could think of was how tired he was. He didn't want to get up, but his roommate had to leave soon, and he wanted to see him off. After stopping to get his usual things, schoolwork, homework, volleyball uniform and pocket knife, he noticed that one of his old scars had started bleeding again. Great. Just what he needed too, having to hide another scar when he was about to leave. He had also run out of foundation the day before. Even better. He decided to ask his roomie if he had any.

"Oy Shou, do you have any extra foundation?" Kuroo asked as he walked into the living room.

"I picked some up yesterday, go ahead and use it." Shouyou replied. 

Kuroo noticed the bag that Shouyou was referring to, and also a poster beside it. Kuroo unrolled it, and was immediately intrested. 

"A map?"

It seemed fine, but there was a small area circled in red, with some names of people next to it. 

"They've been giving our group 3 some trouble, so I was going to send group 1 to go, but they're busy. So it's up to us." Shouyou said casually. 

"8 is when we'll leave, so don't be late after practise."

Kuroo hummed in agreement, walking over to Shouyou to see what he was working on. It looked like some sort of tutorial. Looks like Shouyou's teacher had a very bad time ahead of them. They must have really pissed him off. For Shouyou to go so far to exact his revenge, he knew that this was going to be the main topic at Karusuno for ages. Kuroo lightly kissed Shouyou's neck, his way of greeting him in the morning. It didn't seem like much for Shouyou, but it meant a lot of Kuroo. Kuroo didn't know when this started happening, but he had started feeling something a bit more for Shouyou. Jealously towards Shouyou's setter, envy to his senpai's, the list goes on. But he would never voice what he thought and ruin their friendship. So his feelings remained unsaid. Something suddenly struck in Kuroo, and he remembered something. He was going to ask Shouyou something yesterday, something to do with his school, something like that. 

"Hey Shou-" but Kuroo was cut off as Shouyou stood up and rushed to leave.

"Sorry Kuroo, but I really gotta go. My volleyball practice will start soon, and I'm already cutting it fine as it is. Talk to ya later, and don't forget there's food on the counter and cover up your scars. Bye!" And the door closed behind him.

Kuroo smirked. That was Shouyou really, bright, energetic, larger than life itself. He meant everything to Kuroo, and it would stay that way. But what was he going to tell him? Kuroo dismissed the thought and went to find the food Shouyou prepared. He probably didn't need to tell him anyway.

 

As Shouyou rushed to school, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. And it was coming towards him. Shouyou dodged it easily, and he felt the air crated by it rush by his face. 

"You actually don't get it, do you?" The leader that Shouyou beat yesterday came into view. 

"This is our territory, and you're just going to get killed if you keep coming back here."

Shouyou sighed. He really didn't have time for this. He had to leave right now. 

"If you're going to fight me and lose again, hurry up and do it. Skip the speech, I have somewhere to be." Shouyou said bluntly. 

Needless to say, the gang was outraged. A short teenager talking to them like that? The leader slowly stepped forward, knife in hand, hoping to scare his opponent before starting. Hinata stared at the knife unimpressed, before pulling out his own knife. The leader rushed forward, hoping to be able to win in a non contact battle. He thrust the knife towards Hinata's face, drawing blood. Not Hinata's blood, his own blood. Hinata held his own knife across the leaders neck, pointing threateningly towards his mark. When somebody enters a gang, they get branded with a mark. Each mark is unique, and most are identified by it. 

"Are you really worthy of this mark?" Hinata asked. "You can't even beat a teenage boy."

Hinata dropped the leader, and sighed when he realised that the leaders wound had dropped blood onto his shirt. He couldn't go to school like this. He took off his shirt, intending to change into the spare he kept in his bag. Suddenly, of the opposing gang members yelled out in surprise. 

"It's you!" He yelled, shock and fear etched into his face.

Hinata looked really done, and close to laughing. He slowly turned towards that person.

"I didn't realise that myself, thank you for the lesson." Hinata deadpanned.

The person blushed, but tried to cover his mistakes.

"Look at his mark!" A gasp resounded around the group, as they all looked at his mark on his side that had been revealed when Hinata started changing. One of Hinata's mark was black and inky, as they all were. It was in the shape of a claw, the edges were sharp and there was a spray of ink around it, signifying blood. This mark was well recognised among them, there was even a bounty to whoever could bring Hinata to the underground's leaders. As Hinata was processed throughout the group, everybody ran. Everybody knew of Hinata in this street, and if you tried to attack him, you were as good as dead. Because even if he didn't kill you, his partner would hunt you down. After everybody was gone, Hinata went on his way to school. He would have to take a shortcut, as he had lost so much time. It would not be fun to deal with a pissed off Kageyama so early in the morning, and he liked his face as it was. Besides, he really liked volleyball. It helped him get his mind off a lot of things, and it was cool because Kuroo also played it and so they could always compete to see who was better! Which, of course, would always be Hinata. Most of the time. A lot of the time. Maybe Kuro did win a couple of times, but that didn't mean anything! 

As Hinata arrived st school, he was immediately bombarded by Noya and Tanaka throwing questions at him.

" Where did you learn to fight?" 

"Can you teach me to fight?"

"Is it hard to fight like that?"

"Do girls like you better if you fight?"

The questions were finally stopped by Daichi telling them to go get changed. Hinata inwardly cringed as he remembered what happened last last practice. He noticed how everybody looked at him a but differently though, he had learnt to pick up those sort of signs when he was a lot younger. Tsukishima looked a bit impressed, actually. There's something he'd never think he'd live to see. Noya and Tanaka, they were stoked. Asahi and the second years looked kinda intrested. Yamaguchi looked really impressed. Ok, Hinata didn't expect that. Was Yamaguchi bullied before? That would explain it. Hinata was also really good at noticing people's habits and piece them to past experiences. He was also 100 percent always able to see if someone was lying. But that came from experience. When he saw Kageyama, Hinata knew he had to apologise, to get rid of any awkward tension. Not because he was actually sorry. If he didn't work with Kageyama, he wouldn't apologise at all.

"Hey Kageyama, sorry for yesterday. I got a but carried away I guess." Hinata said, looking slightly apologetic. 

Hinata had also gotten very good at lying. Only Kuroo could really call bullshit on what he said. Kageyama mumbled something sounding similar to "it's fine" and walked away. Everything went back to normal as Hinata skilfully changed without smudging his foundation a and without revealing his marks. Well, only one mark was visible, and that was because you couldn't cover up your gang mark as a sign of respect. Practice was normal, and Hinata prepared on what he would do that very night. He had to break into that gangs hangout, and he couldn't get caught or he'd ruin his reputation. But with him and Kuroo working together, he was sure he could pull it off. As practice finished, Ukai mentioned going on a training trip with Nekoma and Fukurodani for week. There it was again! Nekoma, that word that was so familiar to Hinata, yet he just couldn't remember it! Hinata struggled to recall it, but noticed Sugawara working on something. 

"What're you working on Suga-san?" Hinata asked. 

Suga smiled at the cheerful ginger. " Just some Math homework, I don't really understand it too well." 

Hinata looked down at the paper. Despite what people thought of his appearance, Hinata got perfect grades most of the time. He just found most things pretty easy. As he looked at Suga's paper, he saw no problem at helping Suga out.

"Here, I can help you with this." Hinata said, and guided Sugawara on solving the equation. At this point most of the team had noticed, and some called him out for it. 

"Hinata, Suga needs somebody who knows what maths is to help him." Tsukishima smirked

Most others said something along the same lines, but gentler. But as Suga checked the answers, he said something that shut everybody up. 

"It's right. It has perfect working too."

Everybody seemed shocked. Nobody had seen his grades, but there was no way Hinata was smart, right? 

"Oy dumbass! How did you get that?" Kageyama ordered. 

"I don't think you really have the right to use that insult anymore." Hinata smirked at Kageyama. 

"And besides, I got moved up, so of course I can do things like this." 

This shocked everybody. Well, apart from the third years. Their teachers gushed about Hinata enough. The first year teachers didn't like him as he was trouble. He made their jobs worth way more pay then what they got. Also, Hinata had a tendency to jump off of the roof. How were they going to prevent the best fighter from doing that? Hinata was the best fighter, so he could land fine, but this was usually when he wanted to get out of class. Also, they found a lot of their school funds went to replacing windows that Hinata broke when he jumped out of them during class.

"Wait, then how old are you?" Yamaguchi asked.

"I turned 15 a month a ago. I got moved up a year. I was going to actually skip high school and go to uni, but the board said it might discourage other students in their learning, and that it might be too much strain. I don't really care either way though. 

"Fif- he's fif-" Kageyama stuttered. 

Hinata didn't know why the team was freaking out. Kuroo was also moved up two years, and he was naturally two years older than him. And taller, as Kuro pointed out so often when they got in an argument. 

As Hinata left, he noticed Tanaka conciling Nishinoya. He could hear his broken whisper. 

"I'm shorter than a fifteen year old..." 

As Tanaka tried to think of some comfort, he said " And dumber."

Although Hinata never said, Nishinoya was actually taller than him. That day, to build up his leg muscles (though he was already extremely strong) he had been standing on his very tiptoes, something he was used to as a result of fighting and sneaking around. But he never told Nishinoya that. Hinata liked making everyone think he was taller than somebody. As Hinata left the gym with a grin, he smiled brighter when he realised it was time for his mission. He had a gang to shut down.


	3. Chapter 3

"They're so shameless." Hinata mumbled to Kuroo, watching the opposing gang boast about the riches they stole that very day.

"That's why we're shutting them down." Kuroo said seriously. "They've been giving our gang a lot of trouble, and they've been stealing from their allies and then breaking their alliances, claiming it's fine to steal from them. They've got a lot of people, so it's best to get rid of them all at once."

Hinata nodded, and they moved up a level. Although they weren't a very good gang, they had a decent headquarters. Three levels, not including ground floor, and a basement though Kuroo and Hinata found nothing in it. There were footsteps coming towards them. Kuroo looked at Hinata and nodded. They snuck into the room next to them, and leant against the door to listen.

"-cause there's no point in these watches, are there?"

"Nobody's dumb enough to mess with us." 

Kuroo rolled his eyes. Hinata nudged him, and they both exited the room, following close behind the two watchmen. 

"Heard there was trouble with that other gang. Dunno why they kept those weak guys alive."

Hinata seemed annoyed. Looks like they were lied to about who won the fight. Before Kuroo could stop him, he grabbed the collars of the men's shirt and slammed them to the ground, covering their mouths and motioning to Kuroo to hold their wrists. 

"Look, you two, you go and report to your leader when we're done." Hinata snarled. "Tell him to stop lying to try to save his reputation, and if I hear anything about me losing that fight, which I won, he will be in trouble with more than just my gang. I don't want him dragging my image down with his."

The two men were terrified, as anyone would be in their situation. Hinata got up and left them, after tying their wrists and gagging them. 

"Should we have left them in the middle of the hall?" Kuroo questioned, his eyebrow raised.

"Why not? I dying for some action, we haven't been in a situation like this in ages. Let's enjoy it! Besides, I love the thrill of the chase, not the safety of nobody around." Hinata sighed. 

Kuroo mentally face palmed. Of course somebody was going to find them! They had regular checks if the watchmen didn't report back. He wanted to hurry, but Hinata had other ideas. Once they heard the shout of somebody, it was obvious that their work had been discovered. 

"To the roof!" Hinata said with a grin.

So they ran. Once they got to the roof, Hinata pulled someone cans of gasoline out of his bag. 

"Isn't this going overboard?" Kuroo asked, as he watched Hinata douse the building with the petrol.

Hinata ignored him, most likely because there were people running towards them. 

"Time to go!" Hinata laughed, and revealed a lighter from his bag. 

After a click, there was a fire thrown towards the floor. Hinata pulled Kuroo's arm, and they jumped. The sound of an explosion was heard from behind them, and the yell of people as they recognised them. Kuroo frowned. This was the plan all along, he thought. Hinata really loved flashy endings. They landed lightly on the adjoining building, and they ran. They couldn't be there when the police came. Hinata laughed, loving the feel of the wind whipping past them. They didn't stop running until they got home.

"I have this practice camp for volleyball starting tomorrow. It lasts for a week." Kuroo said.

"That's such a weird coincidence!" Hinata laughed. "I do too!"

"Well, go pack. I'm going to check what you pack too." Kuroo said sternly.

They both packed their bags in silence. Though they would never admit it, they felt it would be weird to not see each other for a week. But of course they wouldn't say it. Kuroo felt the familiar feeling of jealously of the thought of Hinata being so close to other people without him for a week. Kuroo had asked Kenma once why he felt like that (but he didn't specify who towards) and Kenma looked at him as if he was joking. Kuroo recalled the last conversation.

"Kenma just tell me!" Kuroo whined.

"I think you know. You just don't want to admit it." Kenma answered nonchalantly.

Kuroo frowned. He didn't understand what Kenma meant then. He still didn't. 

"That reminds me. Valentine's Day is on the second day of camp." Hinata said. "Nishinoya and Tanaka were fighting abiut whether Kiyoko-san would give them chocolates." 

Kuroo thought. He would only really want to give Hinata chocolates. After all, he was really close to him. And he knew how much Hinata loved chocolates. And he also didn't want Hinata accepting chocolates from any other guy... Kuroo suddenly blushed and dropped his toothbrush he was packing.

"Kuroo?" Hinata said. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Kuroo mumbled, hiding his burning face from Hinata.

He couldn't believe what he was thinking. He loved Hinata? They had been friends for age though, Kuroo argued with himself. Maybe he was mistaking how he felt. As much as Kuroo tried to kid himself, he knew that he really did love Hinata. Well, he knew hoe he felt, but how did Hinata feel? Kuroo glanced over at Hinata, who was packing his art things. He remembered Hinata saying he had an art assessment he was going to finish at volleyball camp. Kuroo again felt jealous. Hinata was really good at art. It had come from drawing so many maps and enemies. He had to do a drawing of someone else, and Kuroo assumed that he was doing his art assessment on his team. Kuroo wasn't sure what do to. He should tell Hinata, and then he could move on. Even if Hinata rejected him. Kuroo then had the perfect idea. He would give Hinata chocolates on Valentine's Day, then see if Hinata took it as a romantic gesture. If Hinata accepted his feelings, then great! If he didn't, Kuroo could pretend that they were in a friendly gesture, not a romantic gesture.

But wait. They were going to be at volleyball camp. Damn it! Kuroo felt so annoyed. Now he had to wait until next Valentines Day. 

"Kuroo!" Hinata yelled.

Kuroo snapped out of his own thoughts, ang turned around to see Hinata waiting. 

"Let's sleep." Hinata said. "We have to get up early for the training camp tomorrow."

"Yeah, sure." Kuroo mumbled.

As Kuroo climbed into bed next to Hinata, he couldn't help but wonder how he never realised his feelings for Hinata before. They even shared a bed, because they needed to save room, and because it was extremely cold in winter. There was no point worrying about it now though, Kuroo thought as he slowly fell asleep. Everything would sort themselves out somehow.


	4. Chapter 4

It was quiet on the ride over to Nekoma's gym. Everybody was too tired to cause a commotion, so tried to sleep while they could. Eventually, they arrived at Nekoma, and everybody piled out of the bus. 

"This isn't our school, so everybody be polite when introducing ourselves." Daichi ordered. 

"Yes captain!" Everybody chorused, and went to introduce themselves to the team approaching them. Hinata recognised them as Nekoma from their bright red uniforms.

Kuroo went up to Karasuno as was about to welcome them when he saw a familiar orange-haired person standing in the group.

"Shou?" Kuroo said in disbelief. Shouyou turned around at the mention of his name. His eyes widened in recognition, and he smiled and ran up to him, jumping into Kuroo's arms. The rest of the Karasuno team watched in shock, but Shouyou seemed to be oblivious to this fact. 

"I didn't know you'd be here!" Shouyou exclaimed.

"I didn't know you'd be here!" Kuroo retaliated. 

Shouyou laughed, happy to be able to not have to spend a week without Kuroo. Kuroo was ecstatic that he didn't have to spend a week without Shouyou, and that he could carry through with his plan on Valentine's Day. 

"Do you know Shouyou, Kuroo?" Kenma's surprised voice broke him out of his thoughts. 

"Yeah. We live together, and we've known each other from forever." Kuroo said, making sure that the Karasuno team heard so that they had no ideas about being anything apart from friends with Shouyou.

"I didn't know you knew Nekoma's captain!" Nishinoya and Tanaka yelled.

"You live with him?" Suga said with a suggestive smirk.

"Yeah!" Hinata said with a smile brighter than the sun.

"Anyway!" Kuroo said to get everybody's attention. "So that everybody will get to know people from opposing teams, we have decided to make one person from Nekoma bunk with somebody from Karasuno. This will be the person you will be sharing with until the end of the week. Fukurodani is in a different house, so we will be seeing them tomorrow at gym. So everybody choose a partner!" 

Everybody got into pairs, uncaring who it was. Shouyou stuck with Kuroo, knowing there would be no complaints there. Everybody was then assigned a room and then sent there to go unpack. Kuroo and Shouyou reached their room, then looked at each other and laughed. Kuroo grabbed Shouyou and collapsed on the futon, both still laughing. 

"This is great!" Shouyou said happily. "Now you can watch me improve even more!" 

"But I'll improve even more." Kuroo smirked, and watched as Hinata became competitive. 

"Then let's have a competition. Whoever can serve the furthest. I've been workin on my jump serve after Oikawa did it!" Hinata said. "I haven't used it in front of my team in cause I still want to perfect it..." 

"Deal. Loser has to listen to a request of the winner." Kuroo agreed. 

After both of them had unpacked, they moved the two futons together so they could sleep together. They felt weird when they didn't have each other by at night, which made it harder to sleep. After a while of cleaning, Hinata started singing. Kuroo joined in, looking up the song. After a little while, 'Time to Say Goodbye' from RWBY started playing. They didn't notice some of their teammates opening their door and starting to video them. Not for their embarrassment, they were both really good singers. Singing was their way of comforting each other, when they felt angry, sad, or even happy. When the song ended, Hinata laughed and jumped at Kuroo, and Kuroo fell back onto the futon and hugged him, letting his laughter also bubble over. They did hear their teammates all going 'awwww' and looked up to find their teammates videoing them. Kuroo and Hinata broke apart, both not embarrassed but uncaring what they were doing. They soon all left to the gym to practice. 

They were all practicing with their own teams, deciding to hold the practice matches tomorrow instead. Hinata was helping Kuroo spike by setting the ball for him, with was a strange sight for everybody. Hinata didn't set during their last game. Hinata had been working on his setting when he was practicing with Kuroo, they both wanted to spike the ball so they learnt to set it for each other. After a long day of practice, it was finally night time and Daichi declared practice over in 5 minutes. Kuroo and Hinata both got a volleyball and asked Yamaguchi to judge whose serve went further. Kuroo went first, his serve landing past the boundaries, not that it mattered. He wanted to go far, so the boundaries of the court were invalid in this competition. Then Hinata went, after Yamaguchi noted down where it landed. People where starting to watch, intrested in what they were doing. As Hinata threw the ball up, some people looked surprised, and when Hinata jumped and hit it, they looked shocked. Hinata had a lot of power, so the ball went over the net and past the boundaries as well. After Yamaguchi got over his shock, he looked where it had landed. Looking slightly apologetic, he announced the winner. 

"Kuroo won, his ball landed a little but furthur."

Hinata looked broken, he sunk to the floor and lay there. Kuroo yelled "YES!" and pumped his hand in the air. Hinata lay where he was, not moving, not blinking. Kuroo lay next to him. 

"I'm not going to try and comfort you, this is probably one of the worst things that could happen to you." Kuroo laughed. 

"I know." Hinata mumbled. 

Karasuno made their way over to Hinata.

"Hinata?" Suga asked.

"Yeah?" Hinata said looking over at his team, wondering why they all looked so surprised at him. 

"When did you learn to do a jump serve?" Kageyama questioned. 

"Before." Hinata mumbled, still not wanting to accept his loss to Kuroo. He had to do anything Kuroo wanted! That left anything up to consideration, and Kuroo was very good at thinking up dares. 

"Then why haven't you ever used them before!" Kageyama yelled. 

Hinata was pissed when Kageyama started yelling at him. 

"Because I wanted to make them perfect! So stop yelling at me, that was my choice to make, not yours!" Hinata sat up with a glare, and Kageyama seemed off put by Hinata's attitude. 

Kuroo picked Hinata up and walked out, after saying goodbye to all of the people in the gym and looking apologetically at Kageyama. 

"You shouldn't yell at your teammates." Kuroo said to Hinata. 

"Not my fault he's being annoying." Hinata mumbled. 

Kuroo laughed lightly and put Hinata down when they reached their room. Hinata walked in and headed to the bathroom after grabbing his pjs and toothbrush. Kuroo headed their as well. Surprisingly, the bathroom was empty. They both entered the showers and quickly washed up. Hinata still seemed in a bad mood, so Kuroo stayed out of his way. Hinata in a bad mood and being provoked could mean the end of someone's life. Anybody who had seen Hinata annoyed before knew this. Once they rea he'd their room, Kuroo noticed that it seemed quiet. Practice was over a while again, so he didn't understand why nobody else was there. Thinking it was nothing, he got into his futon and fell asleep, knowing that he would need his energy for tomorrow. He realised later that he should have put more thought into why nobody else was there. Knowing his team, there were so many signs that something was up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everybody who commented, they all honestly made me really happy that you are enjoying my work!! <3

"Somethings going on between them." Nishinoya said immediately.

Most of Karasuno seemed to agree, apart from Asahi who looked scared about talking about Hinata and Kuroo behind their backs.

"Is Kuroo-senpai gay!" Lev exclaimed, and everybody from Nekoma immediately silenced him with glares.

"We don't want them to come back!" Yaku hissed, looking pointedly towards the gym door.

"We have to bring them together." Tanaka said, with Nishinoya nodded firmly behind him. "They can't even recognise their own feelings!" 

"He's right." Sugawara said. "They are quite obviously into each other." 

"You too Suga!" Asahi said, looking pale.

"Come on Asahi! It's our job as their friends to bring the two lovebirds together." Daichi said, arms folded across his chest. 

Everybody murmured in agreement, and started talking about how to make them a couple. 

"So..." Inuoka said excitedly. "What do we do?" 

Everybody fell silent. Nobody had thought this far ahead yet, and now that they thought about it nobody really knew what they liked much apart from volleyball.

"What does Kuro like, Kenma?" Shibiyama asked Kenma who wasn't on his games for once.

"I don't know..." Kenma mumbled, looking uncomfortable with all of the attention. "I think Kuroo would be the one to confess to Shouyou."

This seemed quite obvious once said, and also seemed easier as Hinata seemed happy when given anything.

"So what does Hinata like?" Yaku asked. 

"Volleyball..." Kageyama said.

"Meat buns..." Daichi said hesitantly.

"Hinata went off meat buns for a while though, remember?" Yamaguchi supplied. 

Karasuno fell silent. They all realised how little they actually knew compared to how open the small first year seemed. 

"You guys all forgot an important question." Tsukishima said, who was way more into this conversation than he seemed. "Is Hinata gay?" 

"Of course he is!" Tanaka said. "Look at how he looks at Kuroo!"

"Hinata looks that way at everybody." Tsukishima said boredly. 

"He looks at him with more enthusiasm though." Fukunaga said. "He seems more open and happy to be around him, and he also speaks differently around him." 

"Fukunaga, if you know when somebody likes someone else so much then why do you keep chasing girls?" Yaku said , sighing.

Fukunaga was about to respond angrily, but Daichi silenced them all.

"It's time to go to bed now, everybody." Daichi said firmly. "We have practice matches tomorrow, so this of ideas in your own rooms." 

There was a small mutter of conversations as everybody started towardstheir own rooms, all determined to find the perfect plan to bring Kuroo and Hinata together. Nishinoya suddenly shouted out loud.

"I know!" Nishinoya yelled excitedly. Everybody immediately shushed him.

"I know!" Nishinoya whisper-yelled. "Valentime's Day! 'Kuroo' will send chocolates to Hinata, and Hinata loves sweet things, he told me before!" 

"Great idea!" Tanaka also whisper-yelled. "If we all make Kuroo really jealous of Hinata's relationship with everybody else, then he won't deny his feelings towards Hinata when Hinata accepts 'his' present!" 

This seemed like the perfect plan, and they all knew that for the next day two days they would need to get chocolates and make Hinata jealous. That seemed like an easy enough plan, and they had enough people to keep both people unsuspicious of their actions. 

\-----------------------------------

Hinata and Kuroo lay in their bed, both staring at the ceiling. 

"I feel like something is going on." Hinata mumbled. "It's too quiet."

"Same." Kuroo whispered. 

They both suddenly turned their heads to the unmistakeable click of a door sliding shut, and they immediately got up to see who it was. They were both unsurprised to see their teams sneaking in, making little to no noise but Hinata and Kuroo could hear everything clearly. 

"I noticed they hadn't come back, but where were they for so long?" Hinata mumbled.

Hinata seemed to be tensing up without an answer, Kuroo knew he tended to go to crazy lengths to find something out. Hinata hated being left out of something, and Kuroo pulled him back to bed and into his arms. 

"It's probably nothing." Kuroo reasoned. "But I think I want to find out too." 

"They'll probably be acting differently. Go against their requests and see how they react." Hinata said. 

"Look for their nervous habits, they'll do that when asking a related question." Kuroo offered. 

Hinata smiled and snuggled closer to Kuroo, savouring his warmth. 

"Whatever it is, I'm sure we'll figure it out soon enough." Hinata said confidently. "That's why we're leaders, and that's how we've survived with out group brands for so long. If we can't figure this out, it'll be pretty disgraceful." 

"Yeah, yeah, get some sleep." Kuroo yawned and held Hinata to his chest, ignoring the flutter of his heart that he felt with holding Hinata so close. 

As they both went to sleep, they knew that they would have to have pretty good communication between each other to see what was happening with their teams. As little or as big a topic as what they were talking about, both Kuroo and Hinata wanted to know what that topic was. And they both knew that they were going to find out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long!! School was kicking my ass and exams are now finally over so I'm now going to update this story!

Kuroo could tell something was strange with both Nekoma and Karasuno. They were acting different, even though it was subtle. They seemed to be trying to stick close to Hinataand were talking to him way more, their actions were larger and when they spoke it sounded animated. But most of all, they kept looking at him and then quickly looking away, as if hoping for some sort of reaction. Kuroo couldn't understand what they doing, but something was definitely wrong. Hinata could tell too, judging by how his smile was a little more forced and how his eyes were gauging everybodies reactions. Nishinoya's voice brought Kuroo out of his thoughts.

" I just had a great idea! Since this is meant to be team bonding, let's play a game tonight!"

" Yeah! That's sounds awesome!" Tanaka whooped. 

"No." Daichi deadpanned. 

" This is meant to be a volleyball camp." Suga said. 

" What sort of game?" Kai asked, slightly intrested.

"Truth or dare!" Noya and Tanaka simultaneously yelled.

" NO DEFINI-" Daichi's voice got cut off due to Suga elbowing him sharply in the side.

"Why not?" Suga said, smiling sweetly. 

Hinata clenched his hand. He could after carefully judging everybody that all of them were in on something. What were they doing?

" Yeah! That sounds awesome! Can we, Kuroo?" Lev turned to ask Kuroo. 

Kuroo noticed how everybody was listening intently to Kuroo's answer. They were planning something. Could they get something out of this game? Kuroo decided to humour them. 

" Sure. That sounds like good team bonding." 

"Great!" Lev yelled.

" Should today be an off day then?" Kuroo asked. They had already been practicing hard for three days, and Valentines Day was tomorrow. Kuroo want to get some chocolates for Hinata. 

" Great. I need to get some stuff from the shops anyway." Yaku said, stretching. 

What really made Hinata know what they were planning was big was that Kageyama hadn't even argued about calling volleyball practice off. What could be more important than volleyball to Kageyama?

\------------------At the shops---------------------

"We should probably split into groups." Tsukishima said, not wanting to be seen with any of them. 

" We'll meet back here when everybody's ready then. Does everybody have their phone?" Suga asked, and a general murmur of agreement was heard around the group. 

So everybody went to different places. Kuroo went with Hinata, and contemplated how to get the chocolates without Hinata noticing. They went into a couple of shops, Hinata getting some very short shorts because it was 'too hot' at night. H. Hinata was quite literally the sun, how was he hot in those cold nights? However, when Hinata was in one of those clothes shops, he noticed that they had a very large section full of girls clothes. And Hinata still had to do a dare from Kuroo. Then Kuroo saw how to get away from Hinata without him getting suspicious. 

"Hey Hinata." Kuroo smirked. " I still get to dare you to do something." 

Hinata visibly winced. " What?" 

" I want you to wear a girls outfit to volleyball practice tomorrow." 

Hinata knew he couldn't refuse, so once he had picked outfits approved by Kuroo, he went to get changed and choose one. And Kuroo ran. He ran regardless of who he was nearly bumping into, and bought the best chocolates he could find in the supermarket.He did notice that some of his teammates were with some of Karasuno's team members, and he had to avoid them. He didn't even think of why they were looking at Valentines chocolate, but none of them were in relationships.

When Kuroo was running back to shop Hinata was in, he hid the chocolates in his bag that he brought along. He got back just as Hinata was stepping out of the changing room. 

" Kuroo, why are you out of breath?" 

"I was trying to find more outfits, but we really picked all the best ones." Kuroo said, hoping Hinata didn't call him out for lying.

Hinata accepted it, not without a raised eyebrow, and showed him the outfit he picked. He had chosen a tight top that stopped just above his stomach and short black shorts that barely covered his ass. Kuroo realised that he had made a bad decision, and was probably not be able to even concentrate in volleyball practice. But they bought the clothes, and made back to the meeting point where some of their teammates were already waiting. After Noya and Tanaka turned up, 10 minutes late, they all left. 

\--------------------------------------------------

It was nearly night when they started truth or dare, and everybody was hyped for the game thanks to Nkya and Tanaka being loud and yelling everything they wanted to do. The managers had not joined in on the game, so it was only the team members from Nekoma and Karasuno playing. 

" In this game, you can pick anybody you want! So if you have somebody that everybody wants to know their secrets, that person can be picked multiple times in a row by different people. Cause I know nearly everything about some people, so people can be singled out in this game." Noya stated. " Also, for Truth questions, the question has to be able to be answered with yes or no."

Everybody nodded to show they understood, and they started the game. 

"I'll start!" Noya yelled excitedly. 

" Kuroo," Noya started, and Kuroo was surprised that Noya had picked him. " Truth or Dare." 

Kuroo didn't trust what Noya would ask for a dare. "Truth." Kuroo said. 

" Do you have somebody you like?" Kuroo was surprised about that question being asked from the opposing team who didn't know anything about the people in his school. 

" Yes." Kuroo said truthfully, and noticed everybody glancing at each other grinning. Hinata looked at Kuroo slightly surprised. Kuroo had never said about liking somebody before. Hinata tried to tell himself that it didn't matter that a Kuroo had kept that to himself, but he felt a twang of hurt. Kuroo never really kept anything from him before. He also felt a but sad, knowing that his feelings were one-sided. Not that he had expected anything more though. 

Tanaka went next. "Hinata, have you ever kissed anybody before?" Tanaka was trying to keep it slightly more subtle. But it wasn't really working. 

" Yes." Hinata said, and he had really with Kuroo. It seemed to be platonic and they were extremely close, but Hinata always felt guilty abiut feeling something more about them. They used to give each other a good morning kiss and good night kiss, but as really close friends and not lovers. 

To not seem suspicious, Suga directed his question towards Kenma, and Yaku asked Tanaka a question. Then Daichi went. " Kuroo, truth or dare?" 

Kuroo underestimated Daichi and picked dare. 

" I dare you to kiss somebody in this room." 

Yup, Daichi also wanted to get Kuroo together with Hinata just as much as everybody else. This was the first dare of the game, and Kuroo really wished he had picked truth. " Who do I kiss?" Kuroo asked, desperately hoping Daichi would pick Hinata.   
Daichi smiled." You choose."

Now Kuroo felt stuck. He didn't know if Hinata would reprociate his true feelings, but he could always play it off as a casual kiss. He had kissed Hinata before when they were greeting each other anyways, but this somehow felt different. Despite how nervous Kuroo felt, he walked up to Hinata and immediately kissed him. Hinata didn't try to push him away, which was a good sign, and when Kuroo pulled away, he saw Hinata didn't seem disgusted or wipe his lips. Hinata just smiled, and nearly everybody around them wolf whistled and hooted. But Kuroo still felt slightly sad. He wasn't sure if Hinata meant that in a friendly way, because he had to kiss him, over whether he felt the same as Kuroo. Kuroo wasn't sure, and it was frustrating him. Soon their game of truth or dare was coming to an end, and Kuroo still felt annoyed that he was too scared to ask Hinata what that kiss meant to him. 

" Hinata, how flexible are you?" Kageyama asked Hinata that question. It wasn't a yes or no question, but Hinata answered it anyway. "Pretty flexible." 

" Can you show us a demonstration?" Kageyama was purely intrested because Hinata always seemed to bend in Gaels of different ways when they were stretching during volleyball. 

" If you're going to, this will be the last thing." Daichi said. 

Hinata nodded and stood up. He stretched his leg up to his head and kept pulling it, until he was going furthur than splits. Everybody, excluding Kuroo, seemed amazed. Hinata then went into splits easily and lifting his back foot to touch his head. 

"WOAH!!" Lev yelled. 

"HOW CAN YOU DO THAT!" Inuoka yelled, equally impressed. 

" I did a lot of gymnastics." Hinata shrugged. 

" Can you show us some of you gymnastics?" Noya asked, his eyes actually sparkling. 

Hinata seemed slightly surprised by the request, but obediently sprung back into a back handspring and then a back walkover, before backing up and then running and flipping over a twice in the air, and landed perfectly. 

Needless to say, Kuroo's ears were still ringing when he went to sleep with the yell everybody let out, which was so loud that the coached ran in, sure somebody was dying.


	7. Chapter 7

Valentine's Day. The day which every boy hoped to receive chocolates, platonic or romantically. And Kuroo was stressing out how to give his to Hinata, without ruining their relationship. It was early in the morning, and Kuroo was pretty sure he was the only one up. He was pacing back and forwards, wondering how to give Hinata his chocolates. Did he go in strong, and say his true feelings? Did he say some pick up line? Hinata loved jokes, and was a hopeless romantic. Maybe he could do that. Or maybe- 

"Kuroo?" Hinata said sleepily. 

Kuroo whipped around and immediately tried to not look suspicious, which just made him look even more suspicious. Luckily, it was way too early for Hinata to notice that he was about to walk into a wall, let alone see Kuroo's guilty-looking face. 

"Why are you up so early?" Kuroo asked. 

He was genuinely curious. Hinata was never up early, he liked the night way more. Kuroo always said he should dye his orange hair yo black to stop everybody assuming he was a morning person from the colour to his bright orange hair. Hinata said he would think about it. And he had been thinking about it. For a year now. 

"I heard you pacing around the room." Hinata said, looking at Kuroo pointedly. 

"Why-" Before Hinata could finish his question, they were both startled by a loud knocking at the door. 

"Get up! We have a early morning practice to make up for last night!" They heard from outside the door.

Both Kuroo and Hinata rushed to get ready, and Kuroo remembered how Hinata would be wearing girls practice clothes for volleyball today. They didn't need their uniforms as they decided to work on improving their skills before playing some actual matches. Kuroo looked at Hinata as he walked behind him on their way to the gym. He realised how he truly was the best decision maker. Ever.

\------------------------------------------------

Everybody was anxious for the arrival of Hinata and Kuroo, as they had a solid plan thought out. When Hinata and Kuroo arrived, Enoshita and Fukunaga would go to their room and somehow open their door with a key they most definitely did not beg from the owner of the place. Then, they would leave chocolates from 'Kuroo' and leave. Done. A plan that could not go wrong. 

"Hey Shoyou- " Nishinoya greeted Hinata as he walked through the door, but stopped when he saw Hinata wearing the tightest and shortest clothes he had ever seen. Everybody else had varying levels of shock. Sugawara seemed strangely ok with the situation, knowing Kuroo was somehow behind this. Kenma didn't seem to mind, thinking Hinata looked good in those clothes, and Noya and Tanka had an overprotective look in their eyes as if daring anybody to try to eye up their kouhai. 

"Before anybody asks, it was a dare." Hinata said quickly, avoiding all questions while he could. 

Noya and Tanka jumped in front of him, as they did for their managers. They felt he had to be protected from the opposing team at all costs. 

Although nobody said it, Hinata looked extremely good in those clothes. He had the right figure and curvy hips for a boy, and they top was short and showed off his stomach. When he started practising spikes with Kageyama, they saw how his legs flexed as he jumped and his shirt flew up a small amount which showed his perfect chest- 

Everybodies train of thought stopped there when they saw Kuroo sling an arm over Hinata, asking him to come practice serves.   
They all noticed how Kuroo glared at anybody staring too long at Hinata. Kenma smiled a little bit. It seemed that Kuroo would be a very overprotective boyfriend to Hinata. 

When volleyball practice was over, everybody seemed more keen to stay (but totally not because of Hinata!) but Ukai shooed them all away, saying they needed rest. Then again, everybody couldn't wait for tomorrow. They wanted to see Hinata and Kuroo as a couple after all they had been through. 

\------------------------------------------------

"I'm exhausted!" Hinata said, stretching out his arms. 

And Kuroo just tried his best not to imagine himself and Hinata intertwined, wrapping his arms around his small waist and leaving marks all over that perfect skin- 

"-roo. Kuroo!" Hinata said, snapping his fingers in front of his face.

Kuroo realised that he had stopped in the middle of unlocking their door, and quickly opened it to try to pretend nothing happened. Hinata ran into their room, most likely to throw himself onto the futon, while Kuroo slowly closed the door so he could decide on how to give Hinata his chocolates. 

"Kuroo?" He heard Hinata say. 

Kuroo looked over absently, before he noticed a giant bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates already on the table. Kuroo felt a pang of jealousy. Who gave those to Hinata? How did those even get in here? 

Kuroo was shocked when Hinata burst out laughing, and went over to see what was funny. When he looked at the flowers, they had been addressed from- 

"Me?" Kuroo said, surprised. He didn't buy them. He didn't know what was happening. 

"I know they're not from you." Hinata giggled, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. "That's not your writing, that's Noya's."

Kuroo suddenly clicked. Then he grinned. Then laughed. 

"I can't believe our teams." 

"I know!" Hinata said. 

"If I was going to give you flowers, I wouldn't give you these ones anyway." Kuroo said, still laughing. I bought your favourite ones, red roses. They don't even know what to pretend to give you!" 

Kuroo noticed Hinata had stopped laughing and was staring at him. He suddenly felt self-conscious. Before he could ask what was wrong, what Hinata said next made him freeze. 

"You bought me flowers?" 

Kuroo realised his slip up when speaking, and tried to say something, but decided against it. Instead, he went into the next room and brought out the flowers he had bought the previous day, along with the chocolates. He presented them to Hinata.

"You don't have to feel forced to accept my feelings though!" Kuroo said. "I understand if you just want to be friends, and if you do, that's fi-, that's-, I'll accept it." Kuroo said. 

Kuroo nervously fidgeted, rubbing his hands together as Hinata kept staring at the flowers. 

"I-" 

But Kuroo was cut off as Hinata pulled him down and pressed their lips together.

In that moment, it felt different. They weren't living their lives as fighters, as volleyballers, as high school students. They were simply themselves, they were just Hinata and Kuroo. 

When Hinata pulled away, Kuroo saw the most beautiful emotion in his eyes- love. 

"Of course I accept, Kuroo." Hinata said, burying his face into Kuroo's chest. "I love you." 

In just three words, Kuroo felt that his life had changed. Over his whole life, no words had changed him as much as those three had. 

"Hey Hinata." Kuroo started. 

"Yeah?"

"Do you have 11 protons?" Kuroo asked.

Hinata, not expecting him to say that, looked at him with an expression of 'why' and 'should I even be surprised'.

"Because you're sodium hot." Kuroo said. 

Hinata laughed, and they both fell on the futon, Kuroo still hugging Hinata tightly.

"Well, on a scale of one to ten, you're a nine, Kuroo." Hinata said, with a small smile. 

Kuroo pretended to be offended, but waited for Hinata to finish. 

"Beacause I'm the one you need." Hinata finished. 

Needless to say, the rest of their night was filled with more hugging and many many many more pick up lines. They both had the same question on their minds though. How would their team react?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everybody that left a kudos and a comment, and please tell me what content you want to see in my next chapters, fluff, angst, smut. 
> 
> I will listen to requests and take them into consideration, and thank you again to all of my supporters!!!!

Walking into the gym as a couple felt somewhat special, though it was exactly the same as they always did. 

Watching everybody look at them and wonder what had happened, was enlightening. 

Giving each other little smiles during practise felt like they shared some sort of message.

Practice was over without anybody asking about what had happened. 

But after practice, Noya broke the silence.

"Soooooo," Noya said while walking back to the rooms. "Why are you two so happy?" 

"Oh, no reason." Hinata giggled. 

"You too Kuroo, you look weird smiling so much." Kenma said, focusing more on his game.

Kuroo just smiled even more. 

"Have you two done it yet?" Inuoka asked curiously. 

This comment caused many cries of "Inuoka!" to ensue. 

Both Hinata and Kuroo looked at each other and grinned cheekily.

"Nah, I'm waiting until Hinata's 16 next week." Kuroo said casually, stretching his arms.

This made the third years and second years from Karasuno and Nekoma alike to cover Hinata.

"You're not touching my son!" Suga declared.

"Well, 16 is the age of consent." Tsukishima smirked, making the mother crow and father crow and many uncle crows to glare at him. 

"He's just kidding, guys." Yaku said, waving his hand. "Not." Yaku muttered, watching the group of crows and cats relax.

Then Yaku stared at Kuroo and grinned. 

"You had better make our hard work pay off." Yaku said, slapping Kuroo's back. "Go get some."

Kuroo choked at this comment, but didn't deny it. 

"Should we finish this camp with a final game of Truth or Dare?" Tanka suggested.

Everybody agreed this time, as last time they all had a lot of fun.

After some truths and dares went around, in which they found out Kageayama had dated somebody and Kenma had cosplayed as a girl and Tanaka stripped and ran around the gym (courtesy of Noya) it was Kuroo's turn. 

"Hinata." Kuroo started, and everybody looked at each other knowingly. 

"Truth or Dare?" Kuroo looked at Hinata challengingly.

"Dare." Hinata said without hesitation, raising an eyebrow. 

"I dare you to jump from this buildings rooftop to the next."

"Kuroo, you're kidding, right?" Lev asked with a nervous laugh. 

Hinata stared at Kuroo, before grinning and rushing out of the room to the stairwell. .

"Take a good video!" Was the last thing Hinata said before rushing out of the room. 

"Oh god." Daichi said, before running outside with everybody close behind him.

When they were all gathered outside, they saw Hinata emerge on the roof.

"Are you ready?" Hinata yelled, his voice soft despite the silence. 

"Yup!" Kuroo signalled, starting the video. 

The teams were both petrified, too scared to say anything.

"K!" Hinata said, before backing up. 

"3!" Kuroo said. 

"2!" 

"1!"

On 1, Hinata ran and jumped at the ledge. There was a chorus of gasps, and Kuroo would have clapped at how synchronised it was but he was too busy recording. 

Hinata seemed to be midair for ages, behind gravity took effect on him. 

When he started falling, everybody screamed. It was a giant jump, and nobody knew how many times Hinata did these jumps during his job.

Hinata fell head first, holding his arms in front of him, so he protected his head and rolled forward before springing to his feet skilfully, before striking a pose. 

"Got it!" Kuroo yelled, waving his hand and stopping the camera.

Then both teams ran to go get Hinata. When they met him in the stairwell, the mother crow threw his arms around Hinata. 

"Oh my god, that was so dangerous, so stupid-" before cutting himself off and hugging Hinata even tighter. 

The second years were dazzled, yelling imaudible things that sounded like praise. 

Daichi then turned to Kuroo.

"You just got a boyfriend, and you could have lost him today!" Daichi yelled, talking the proper role of team dad. 

"That was the dumbest thing you've ever done." Kenma deadpanned, his focus not on his game anymore. 

"It's fine guys, it was so cool!" Hinata yelled, jumping up and down excitedly. 

"Um..." Yamaguchi said. 

Everybody looked equally as confused. There didn't seem to be a shred of nervousness or relief in his voice. 

"Well then! Everybody should get some sleep, since Karasuno has to leave early tomorrow ." Kuroo smiled, and left with Hinata pulling on his hand. 

When Hinata and Kuroo were finally back in their room, they both exploded with laughter. 

When their laughter finally subdued, they both fell onto their futon, still snorting. 

Then Kuroo leant down towards Hinata, and kissed him. 

Hinata returned the kiss, both of them slow and testing. 

Kuroo nibbled Hinata's bottom lip, drawing a breathy exhale from Hinata. 

They both continued, their tongues clashing, wet and heavy, and when they separated to breathe, a string of saliva connected the, together. 

Kuroo then flopped down next to Hinata. And looked him straight in the eyes. 

"I can't wait until your birthday next week." Kuroo said. 

Hinata hugged him, and they both fell asleep, their hands still connected and a smile on both of their faces.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!!! Thank you to everybody who has read this story so far, and this will be the final chapter!! Thank you to everybody who left and kudos and comment, and also thank you if anybody else decides to leave a kudos and comment!! 
> 
> I may also continue to write more fanfics with Kuroo and Hinata, but it would be very very very helpful if you all could tell me who you would like to see shipped with Hinata, and I may write one about them too. This would help me a lot, and thank you again for all of the kind and encouraging comments I got on this work! Even though I did not reply to them all, I read all of them and they made me so happy. I hope you all enjoyed my work!!! <3

(Btw this will be a smut chapter. Just some warning.) 

 

When Hinata woke up next to Kuroo, he saw the light coming in through the window and knew that today was his birthday. It still seemed to be very early in the morning though, so Hinata snuggled back into Kuroo's bare chest and felt Kuroo wrap his arms tighter around him. Hinata knew that Kuroo would make today really special, because that was just was Kuroo did. 

Hinata then felt Kuroo's arm shift away from him, and Hinata smiled and leant up to kiss Kuroo. 

"Morning Hinata." Kuroo smiled in a a soft, sleepy way, making Hinata's heart thump with love for him.

Kuroo then sat up and pulled Hinata even closer, of that was possible. 

"Happy birthday, Hinata." Kuroo said, kissing his neck all the way down to his shoulder, making Hinata giggle. 

"That tickles, Kuroo." Hinata said breathlessly. 

Kuroo grinned, and then picked Hinata up and right off of the bed, making Hinata squeal. 

"Come on. We have to do our rankings for our group, remember? Not that our rankings would have changed much." Kuroo grinned. 

"Well, it'll be fun though, right? I mean, we get a chance to fight and show our whole group how good we are at fighting!" Hinata smiled.

"I don't think that we're meant to have 'fun' in these groups those. We're meant to shut down all of the groups that keep on messing with us for some deranged reason." Kuroo said, lightly tapping Hinata on the nose. 

"Still fun though. Especially when they find us and we have to escape in enemy territory. It's the thrill of the chase, and it's so exhilarating!" Hinata beamed, using wild arm gestures to describe what he meant. 

'Yeah, yeah. I have a present for you, but it's going to have to wait until tomorrow. First, I want you to read this." Kuroo said. 

Hinata took the papers that Kuroo was gesturing to, and scanned them quickly. Then his eyes widened, and he looked at Kuroo with big eyes. 

"A puppy?" Hinata whispered, barely able to believe it.

"Yup. We have to wait until tomorrow so it's old enough to leave its mum, but-" Kuroo was cut off by Hinata jumping into his arms and clinging onto Kuroo tightly. 

"I love it I love it I love it!" Hinata said, crying slightly. 

Kuroo smiled, and hugged Hinata back properly, allowing Hinata to regain control over his emotions again. 

"Best. Boyfriend. Ever!" Hinata said, nuzzling his nose into Kuroo's shoulder.

Kuroo laughed lightly and put Hinata down, gesturing for him to go and get changed. 

Hinata got dressed willingly enough, and Kuroo couldn't felt but grab Hinata's ass from behind. 

"I can't wait to see all those clothes scattered on my floor tonight." Kuroo whispered.

Hinata pouted at him, but couldn't help but giggle as well. 

They both left hand in hand, feeling like everything was perfect in their messed up lives. 

\----------------------------------------------------

"Did you see my fights?" Hinata said, bouncing up and down excitedly. 

"I did." Kuroo said, raising an eyebrow with how much energy Hinata still had left. 

"I was so cool! All of the other people were good and all, but our group really sucks at defence. We should probably focus more on that." Hinata said, grabbing Kuroo's bigger hand and pulling himself towards him. 

"Yeah." Kuroo agreed, unlocking the door and letting them both into their apartment. 

When the door was unlocked, Hinata jumped into Kuroo's arm and they both collapsed onto the couch. 

"I didn't really see you for most of the day." Hinata mumbled into Kuroo's shirt. 

Kuroo smiled at Hinata's cute whines, loving how much Hinata wanted to spend time with him.

"We get to see each other now at least." Kuroo said, patting Hinata's soft fluffy hair. 

"Yeah." Hinata said, looking at Kuroo with something in his eyes Kuroo hadn't seen before.

Hinata leaned down to kiss Kuroo, and it was slow, their tongues clashing and when they separated, Kuroo sucked on Hinata's bottom lip, before going down his neck leaving small, red marks that ranged in tone. 

When Kuroo reached a particular spot, Hinata let out a small moan of approval, and Kuroo sucked even harder.

"Kuroo." Hinata whined. "I want to do it with you. Like, all the way." 

Kuroo smirked into Hinata's neck, then picked Hinata up and carried him to their bedroom, before placing him on their bed and leaning over him.

"Funny coincidence." Kuroo said. "I do to." 

Kuroo pulled Hinata's shirt over his head, then started to leave more hickies on Hinata's chest. Kuroo licked Hinata's nipple, getting a high pitched moan in return. He then sucked slowly on it, nibbling it softly and releshing in the moans he was electing from Hinata. 

Kuroo pulled his own shirt off and unbuttoned his pants, revealing the growing tent in his underwear. 

Hinata trailed his hand down Kuroo's broad chest, then massaged Kuroo's erection, making Kuroo groan in pleasure. 

"Can I blow you?" Hinata asked, pulling at Kuroo's boxers. 

"Fuck, go ahead." Kuroo said huskily, leaning back and pulling his boxers down completely. 

Hinata dropped to his knees and licked the top of Kuroo's dick, them starting to slide Kuroo's dick down his throat, making Kuroo groan again and out his hands behind Hinata's head. 

"Shouyou" Kuroo moaned, and Hinata sped up the pace a bit at his given name. Hinata was now deepthroating Kuroo, his nose at the base of Kuroo's cock, and he went all the way back up to the tip before going back down, getting a rhythm. 

Kuroo moved Hinata's head slightly, pushing it down and pulling it back up unconsciously.

"Fuck, Shouyou, I comi-" Kuroo barely got out his sentence before he cam in Hinata's mouth, and Himata pulled back when he was done and swallowed. 

The sight of Shouyou swallowing his cum make Kuroo push Hinata back onto the bed and pull his underwear off, rubbing Shouyou's cock and getting the bottle of lube and a condom from under the bed. 

Kuroo coated his finger in lube before he slid it in Shouyou, making Shouyou gasp with how cold it was. 

Kuroo's second finger went in reasonably easily, and Shouyou moaned when Kuroo pumped his fingers back and forward. 

"Kuroo, it not enough, please Kuroo-" Hinata whined when Kuroo slipped in another finger, and Kjroo was surprised by how loose Shouyou already was. 

"At this rate, I'll be able to fuck you very soon." Kuroo said huskily, still moving his fingers in and out of Shouyou. 

"Please Kuroo, add another finger, or your dick, I just want-" Shouyou cried.

"Call me by my first name, Shouyou." Kuroo said.

"But-" Shouyou shined when Kuroo stopped and pulled his fingers out. 

"Tetsurou." Shouyou whimpered.

Kuroo felt himself grow hard again at Himata voice, so he tore open the foil packaging of the condom and rolled it onto his cock. He then rubbed more lube on his dick, and then lined himself up with Hinata's entrance. 

Kuroo them slowly slipped himself inside of Hinata, and Hinata moaned and clutched the bedsheets. When Kuroo was all of the way inside, he waited until Hinata was used to the feeling.

"God, move Kuroo." Hinata begged. 

Kuroo slowly pushed himself back and forward, them faster and felt himself moaning at the feel of how good it felt I side of Hinata, and the lewd sounds Hinata was making under him. 

Then, when Kuroo hit a certain place, Shouyou gasped and arched his back.

"There, there, right there Kuroo, Tetsurou- " Shouyou whimpered.

Kuroo aimed for that spot again, making Shouyou cry with how overstimulated he felt. 

"Tetsurou, I'm coming-" And then Shouyou came with a cry, and Kuroo released inside of Shouyou as well.

Kuroo collapsed onto the bed next to Shouyou, both of them exhausted after their first time. 

"You good?" Kuroo asked.

Shouyou smiled. "Better than good."

Kuroo smiled with him, pulling him in for another kiss. They both fell asleep, content with the simple presence of each other to get over the sticky feeling they both felt after sex. 

 

A few days later, they met their teams and had a birthday party for Shouyou. Kuroo tactfully kept quiet that he had sex with Shouyou, not wanting to anger anybody or provoke the parents and uncles of Karasuno. Hinata and Kuroo got their puppy, a sweet energetic Pomeranian that Kuroo said reminded him of Shouyou. 

They lived together, and after Kuroo graduated Shouyou helped Kuroo feel better when he was missing Nekoma so much. Kuroo took a course in science, and helped Shouyou feel better when he graduated from Karasuno. They stayed together, through thick and thin. 

There were a couple arguments, but they always made up in the end. That was just how they were. They both had plans for the future, huge dreams that they wanted to accomplish. And they knew, that with each other by their side, they could achieve them. Whether they were university students, or the leaders of their own gang, it was perfect with those two by each other's side. 

Because that was just how they were together.

They might not have felt whole when they were alone. 

But together, they were unstoppable. 

Together, they were complete. 

And they knew, they didn't have to be perfect. But in each other's eyes, that's just what they saw.

Unaltered and unchanged perfection.


End file.
